


Good girl

by ElenyasBlood



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Fem-Slash, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the occasion of the 200th episode party, Danneel gets drunk. </p><p>Her husband has a present for her and she gets something she waited for long enough. </p><p>Genevieve is a strong woman. And Danneel too weak to resist. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good girl

Five drinks and two hours into the party for the 200th episode of Supernatural and Danneel found herself a little more tipsy than she'd initially anticipated. Her vision blurred and the slight buzz of Tequila and cinnamon humming beneath her skin, she was content to sit back against the cushions of the booth Jensen had left her in when he'd headed out for more drinks. Music was thrumming in the background, not too loud, just the right volume, and Danneel spent the time waiting for her absent husband humming along the beat, her toes tapping gently against her expensive designer shoes.

Eventually Jensen did return, balancing two cocktail glasses in one hand, and a visibly tipsy, giggling woman in the other. Dark, glossy hair, a flimsy, beautiful dress and a high-pitched voice made Danneel perk up and with a sly smile she greeted her friend.

“Hey Gen, I see you found my husband?” she teased as she watched Jensen manhandle the short woman around before simply dropping her onto Danneel's lap, making both women huff in surprise.

“Got you a present, baby,” Jensen explained before placing the dangerously full glasses on the table in front of the girls.

“You're too generous, husband mine,” Danneel slurred, clasping an arm around Genevieve's shoulder and pressing her friend against her chest. Gen felt amazing, all soft curves and waving hair and Danneel couldn't help but take a deep inhale of her sweet perfume, the scent heavy and captivating in Danneel's hazed senses.

“Hey, Mr. Tough Guy, you bumped into me and it was only fair that you got me a drink to make up for it. You're quite firm; I might have sprained my wrist or something,” Genevieve objected playfully, sticking her tongue out towards the grinning man.

Danneel laughed. “Sounds like you, Jensen,” she admitted, draping her right arm protectively over her friend's shoulder.

Jensen stayed for another round of shots, watching the giggling women to his amusement before he was ushered away by their sharp tongues and biting comments. He left with a smile, but not before ordering another round of shots and a cocktail for both the girls.

Gen, however, seemed to not mind her place in Danneel's lap at all, and hadn't moved from the spot on her friend's legs since Jensen had dropped her there, rather ungraciously. Her side laying flush against Danneel, she snuggled closer with every glass they emptied and soon her face was pressed against Danneel's pulse point, leaving a stain of lipstick on the woman's creamy skin.

“Those shots are ridiculous,” she slurred after downing hers in one go. “The bartender is a jerk.”

Nodding, Danneel agreed, and after slipping deeper into the booth she let out a contented sigh. The evening had turned out to be more exciting than she'd expected. The music was nice, the drinks enjoyable, the company brilliant. The boys were having fun enjoying and celebrating themselves and right when Danneel thought it couldn't get any better she felt Genevieve get up slowly, tugging her along towards the restrooms.

The door crashed shut behind the women and Danneel barely managed to turn the key in the lock before Gen was all over her, sticking her face into Danneel's.

“Wanted this all evening,” the shorter woman murmured before brushing a set of soft, warm lips against Danneel's, tasting lipstick and exotic fruits and tequila on her friend's lips. “Wanted to touch you, feel you. Like this.”

Pushing Danneel up against the wall, Gen crowded into the woman's space and pinned her against the tiles with next to no effort. Genevieve was short, but she was tough. Strong like a little ox and with a predatory smile, she leaned in for a messy kiss, their lips slotting together like two pieces of the same puzzle.

Danneel tasted like cinnamon and the inside of her mouth was silken, her tongue soft and willing as it clasped around Gen's, sliding along with her movements.

“Gen, please,” she whined as soon as they let go to gasp for air, their lips slick with spit, the colors of their lipstick mingling on the shiny surface. “Please.”

“What do you want, baby, huh?” Genevieve replied, her voice rough from drinking and _wanting_ and _needing_. Her hands were already skimming down her friend's flanks, slender fingers idly playing with the clean, white fabric of her expensive dress.

“I wanna... I need–“

“You want this?” Gen cut in as she pushed up one of her knees before nudging it between Danneel's thighs, rubbing it against her pussy in one smooth go.

Danneel almost choked on the words that threatened to fall out of her mouth, her chest heaving under her labored breaths. Her nipples were hard, her breasts perky and firm as Gen cupped them with her small palms, squeezing them ever so slightly.

“You want me, huh? You wanna come?” Gen whispered, latching her mouth on the delicate skin right below Danneel's throat while slowly grinding her thigh against the warmth between the woman's thighs. Sucking lightly, she waited for the breathy reply.

“Yeah, Gen. God yes, I want you, need you.” Danneel wheezed at the feeling of blunt teeth grazing across her neck, her sore nipples being pinched through the stiff fabric of her dress. “Please, baby.”

Getting up on her tiptoes, Genevieve tilted her friend's face down to let their lips melt once more, their kiss all teeth and tongue and plush flesh, before she stepped back on high-heeled feet.

“Up on the counter, honey. Now,” she drawled, her voice steely and not giving an inch. Danneel knew better than to object and within ten seconds she was on the other side of the room and had herself hauled up next to the sink, back to the mirror and eyes never leaving the gorgeous, dark-haired woman.

Smiling, Genevieve stepped closer to Danneel. “That's a good girl,” she crooned before pulling the straps of her friend's dress down, exposing her naked breasts.

“No bra? Wow,” she teased, whistling low in her throat before dropping a bunch of sweet, tickling kisses on Danneel's creamy skin. The sensation was almost too much, Dani's scent so sweet, and Gen found herself opening her mouth on a moan, her lips parting to greedily suck in one of the puckered nipples, her tongue swirling around the tiny, hard bud until Danneel's body jerked into the hot,wet touch.

“Oh god, Gen,” the woman whined, hips bucking and chest heaving with the effort to keep quiet. She was on the edge already. Kissing and licking around the other, until now neglected nipple, Gen let out a soft moan, then straightened up to eye her work of art.

Both nipples swollen from the ministrations and Danneel's cheeks flushed pink, it was a sight for the gods and Gen decided that her friend had earned her rewards.

“Spread your legs,” she whispered after another greedy kiss, their mouths bruised and smeared with lipstick.

A whimpered “Oh god,” was Danneel's only reply and with a nod she did as she was told, parting her legs as far as her tight leather skirt allowed, showing off the creamy color of her satin-soft panties.

“You ready for this?” Genevieve asked as she stepped even closer, her hands now trailing down.

Biting her lower lip, Danneel let out a shaky breath and they both knew that it was all the confirmation Gen would need.

"Relax, honey," she whispered before roughly hiking Danneel's skirt up around her waist and yanking her soaking wet panties to the side, exposing the woman's glistening folds. "Mhhh, so ready for me," Gen drawled longingly at the sight of slick flesh, swollen and begging to be touched by a skilled hand. Or mouth.

“Made me wait for this long enough,” Dani replied, shuddering at the sight of her friend slowly dropping to her knees and getting comfortable between her thighs.

“True,” Gen replied thoughtfully before leaning in and pressing her mouth to Danneel's pussy without further warning, tongue darting out to make the sweet first lick. And _fuck_ , it tasted even better than last time: heady, musky, slightly sour and somewhere underneath a little spicy-sweet; like wild honey and salty Tequila in the middle of a hot midsummer night.

Moaning wildly against the slick flesh, Gen licked another swipe across the hot skin beneath her lips and just like that, she was hooked. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop herself now. She just couldn't, not after being allowed a first taste, and greedily she started licking. With her tongue swiping through Danneel's folds, lapping up her sweetness, french-kissing her pussy and sucking the tiny bud of pure nerves into her mouth, she took her time opening Danneel up before working her way inside the silken heat. Nose pressed up against the smoothly shaven skin, Genevieve took deep inhales while fucking her tongue in and out of her friend's slick pussy, her lips rubbing over the wet flesh relentlessly, causing more friction and pulling a string of soft little moans and incoherent words out of Danneel's chest.

Biting down hard on her tongue to keep herself from getting too loud, Danneel barely managed to hold it together and was almost on the verge of tears with how good it felt, how freaking wet and sleek and warm and perfect it felt being eaten out by her best friend.

“Just like that, baby,” she whimpered, tangling her fingers into Genevieve's locks, holding on to the soft, shiny strands and sending a prayer to whatever god was listening for making Gen wear her hair loose tonight.

Leaning back and blowing a stream of cool, tickling air against Danneel's swollen pussy, Gen chuckled quietly. "Need it so badly?" she panted into the wetness between her friend's thighs, her fingers flying up to spread her friends delicious, slick folds open even wider so she got a nice look at all the rosy, soft flesh.

"Want me to lick you into oblivion? Wanna come just from my tongue, Dani?"

A bit back sob was enough of an answer for Gen and with a superior smile she ducked her head again, making her tongue and lips work feverishly, licking Danneel open, her fingers gripping those creamy thighs tight enough to leave a bunch of red marks for her friend to remember their little encounter later.

After ten minutes of relentless tongue-work, Danneel was ready to tip over the edge. Her breath came in short, labored gasps and her hips were jerking into Gen's every move, her toes curling in the tight grip of the black designer heels.

“Gen, baby, 'm gonna come,” she wheezed throatily, hands tugging on Gen's hair until she tilted her head up.

She looked utterly debauched. Her hair disheveled from Dani's hands, her lips swollen and glistening, her mouth plush and slick from Danneel's wet pussy and lipstick smeared down her chin, she looked like a little slut and with a last push of her tongue and a sharp suck on her friend's clit, Danneel came so hard she momentarily blacked out, her body falling back against the mirror with a dull thud. Grinding down into the sweet, hot suction between her thighs, her whole body squirmed under the pleasure that zinged up and down her spine in white-hot sparks, sending her reeling and making her mind spiral down in tight, delightful circles.

"Good girl," Gen slurred as soon as she's done swallowing Danneel's slick, her eyes still dark as coal and her lips utterly wrecked as she straightened up from between her friend's legs, leaning in to press a wet, open-mouthed kiss on each of Dani's nipples. “That was fun."

And when she leaned in for another ravaging, breath-stealing kiss, it was all Danneel could do not to lose it again at the feeling of long, warm fingers finding their way to her sore, swollen clit.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame and no apologies for this. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
